forest_of_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brindlefall
Cold, anti-social and withdrawn, Brindlefall was already a disliked cat among Dawn Clan cats even at a young age. She has a reputation for being vicious and starting fights with any cat that looks into her eyes-even though they weren't true and were just purely rumors spread around by other cats. However, these rumors just fueled the Dawn Clan members prejudice views of Brindlefall without even getting to know her. This however didn't bother Brindlefall the very slightest as she preferred to be left alone. Born from a Tree Clan mother (Heatherheart/star) and a Dawn Clan father (Whitehawk), Brindlefall -along with her sisters- knew she would was going to be seen as an outcast by the Dawn Clan cats as their mother had to give up her kits to their Dawn Clan father as she had been chosen to be deputy and decided to put her clan before her own kits. When Whitehawk was asked where he had found the kits, he quickly replied with that he had found them in the forest - even though they bared a close resemblance to him. Luckily, the Dawn Clan cats chose to ignore this since Whitehawk was a well respected warrior. Brindlefall was a cold cat even from a young age, which made other Dawn Clan cats prefer her sisters over her, instead looking down at her with disgust and anxious eyes as they expected her to grow up to be a tyrant. Brindlefall chose to block out these harsh remarks and learnt to control her anger so she wouldn't lash out at every cat that made a face of disgust at her. When Brindlefall had been an apprentice, there had been a small but deadly fire that had occurred in the Dawn Clan territory while she was out training with her mentor, Beefur. Brindlefall had gotten trapped underneath a fallen log, causing the fire to burn the fur from her tail to her torso. Beefur had quickly dragged her out of the fire and dashed back to Dawn Clan. The fire had left an ugly scar which left most of her fur to be completely burnt off. Brindlefall started to have thoughts that this was a punishment from Star Clan for being half clan cat causing a bitter feeling towards Star Clan. However, it wasn't only her who had thoughts that this was a punishment from Star Clan, other Dawn Clan cats started to having speculations about Brindlefall and her sisters roots. It wasn't until Whitehawk had died that these speculations were confirmed. Whitehawk had died on the edge of the Dawn Clan and Tree Clan border from an unknown cause. Heatherstar and her patrol had stumbled upon Whitehawk's body causing her to sob uncontrollably at her lovers dead body. Without a father, Brindlefall, Swanfeather and Specklefrost no longer had anyone to defend them. However, Dawn Clan had taking a liking to Specklefrost's kind nature and Swanfeather's determined and loyal behavior, leaving Brindlefall's cold act to be resented by the Dawn Clan cats. The only cats who had looked past Brindlefall's cold attitude was her mentor, Beefur, another apprentice who was training with them- Vinewhisker and in the future, a little apprentice called Bumblepaw who would befriend her. When Brindlefall had become a warrior, she had taken notice of a little apprentice, smaller than average, to follow her everywhere she went. When she asked the little tom why he kept following her, he had simply replied with that he was curious about the cold half clan cat. Brindlefall had cringed at that title, but let the little tom follow her. She had quickly learnt that his name was Bumblepaw and his parents were two cats who had disliked Brindlefall very much when she had been an apprentice, feeding little Bumblepaw with lies about the half clan she cat, but instead of making him be fearful of her, it only made him curious. Brindlefall had also learnt that his mentor was a broad tom cat who was known to be a fierce mentor with apprentices - Copperclaw. Brindlefall and Bumblepaw's friendship had only grown since then, Brindlefall developing a soft spot for the small apprentice and Bumblepaw looking at Brindlefall with admiration, determined to become just like her. Many cats had looked at this strange relationship with fear, determined that she would kill the little apprentice for annoying her. However, when they had asked Bumblepaw if Brindlefall was treating him nicely, he responded with that Brindlefall was the kindest cat he had ever known, shocking the Dawn Clan cats. When Bumblepaw was eating with Brindlefall, she had notice that his mentor, Copperclaw was staring intently at Bumblepaw, never taking his beady eyes of him. Whenever Brindlefall asked Bumblepaw about Copperclaw, he would always tense up, looking to the ground with sadness and a strong hint of fear. Brindlefall had had enough and decided to get answers. When they had finished eating their prey, she determinedly asked Bumblepaw if Copperclaw was treating him well. To Brindlefall's shock, Bumblepaw had started crying, sobbing through heavy tears that Copperclaw was a horrible cat and would abuse him with words daily when they went out to train or even whenever he was close to the small apprentice. His comments would differ from telling him he was a failure of a Dawn Clan cat to crude remarks that he would whisper behind him every now and then. This infuriated Brindlefall as all she could was red as she made a beeline towards Copperclaw, attacking every bit of him that she get a hold of. The leader had shouted for them to split up, some warriors had to even tackle them to the floor to stop them from fighting one another. When asked on what had happened, Copperclaw has spat that he had done nothing wrong and was mind his own business when all of the sudden he was attacked by the crazy half clan she cat. Even though many cats were scared of Copperclaw, they had immediately sided with him even though they hadn't heard of Brindlefalls side of the story. When the leader asked Brindlefall if this was true, she didn't hesitate to say that she did attack him out of nowhere, but had quickly added with good reason on why she attacked him. When the leader asked for her reason, she had directed to Bumblepaw about to say the horrible things that Copperclaw would do to him, only to see that Bumblepaw had disappeared. When the other warriors started to notice her distress, they too realised that Bumblepaw was no where to be seen and they quickly searched for him in the territory. This was done easily as his scent was still fresh, but it led to the thunder path just along their boarder. Brindlefall just stared at Bumblepaws lifeless body on the thunder path, fur blowing gracefully in the wind as if he had just been groomed, ironic since his fur was painted with splashes of crimson. When the other warriors had caught up to the sight, they were horrified to see their little innocent apprentice to be lying dead in the middle of the thunder path. Brindlefall had shriveled back up to her old, cold self; her hatred for Star Clan had reached the limit. Eventually, Brindlefall had told the leader on why she lashed out at Copperclaw and in consequence, Copperclaw was banished from the clans and if he was seen on their territory, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. For Brindlefall defending their precious deceased apprentice, the Dawn Clan cats had started to grow a little respect for her, offering their friendship to which Brindlefall would snarl at, spitting at them to leave her alone. The Dawn Clan cats didn't hesitate to show hatred for the she cat once again. It was in the middle of green leaf when Brindlefalls life was coming to a close. The great lake had grown smaller and smaller as the heat of the sun caused an intense drought to occur. Prey was scarce as they had fled to find better resources of food, leaving the dry scraps of prey that had died from lack of hydration. When hunting, the cats would quickly overheat themselves, leaving them too ill and weak to move. Brindlefall was a natural born hunter though, only needing to take a few steps before killing a mouse or bird. Brindlefall played a large part of keeping the clan alive with fresh prey, to which the clan was quite bitter about. But when a blood thirsty badger had stumbled into Dawn Clan while some of their stronger warriors had been out on patrol, Brindlefall didn't hesitate to protect the kits in the nursery while the queens had been frozen in shock and were too weak to defend their kits. Her quick actions to protect the kits had been because all she could of was Bumblepaw and his small structure which still made him look like a kit. She didn't want any more innocent Bumblepaw's to die. She had fought fiercely but in the end she was slain by the badger, just as the patrol came flying into the camp, quickly taking revenge on the badger. Brindlefalls bravery and loyalty had shocked the Dawn Clan cats as they paid their respects deeply, reminding themselves to never judge a cat from their roots ever again.